


Caldo e avvolgente

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoWaka, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titolo: Caldo e avvolgente<br/>[Contest] Progetto: Ripopola Fandom - Seconda Edizione - {Kuroko no Basket}<br/>Challenge: 500 Prompt per una challenge indetto e 100 % prompt to write about them e<br/>Prompt: Respiro, Tortura<br/>Fandom: Kuroko no basket<br/>Pairing: AoWaka</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caldo e avvolgente

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Caldo e avvolgente  
> [Contest] Progetto: Ripopola Fandom - Seconda Edizione - {Kuroko no Basket}  
> Challenge: 500 Prompt per una challenge indetto e 100 % prompt to write about them e  
> Prompt: Respiro, Tortura  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: AoWaka

Caldo e avvolgente  
Non aveva la forza necessaria per staccare la sua bocca dal quel capezzolo turgido e tanto invitante che non faceva altro che attirare la propria attenzione. Come avrebbe potuto farlo? Adorava troppo stremarlo e tormentarlo con quei piccoli ma appassionanti gesti.«Ah... nh» Quel caldo e provocante gemito, era un suono troppo allettante, pura gioia per le proprie orecchie. «Aomine»Com’era possibile che quella voce potesse avere un suono tanto seducente e allo stesso tempo armonioso? Quando sussurrava il suo nome con quei toni bollenti ne rimaneva praticamente affascinato e ammaliato.«Wakamatsu.»I polpastrelli del suo senpai iniziarono a insinuarsi dolcemente sul cranio, avvertiva brividi di piacere sentendo quelle bollenti e affusolate dita muoversi fra i propri capelli.Aomine non aveva mai creduto che un ragazzo potesse avere un tocco del genere, ma la presa di Wakamatsu era così forte che sembrava quasi che avesse intenzione di attirarlo a se per impedirgli di andare via.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che il corpo del suo senpai potesse essere così magnifico e seducente, certo non era soffice e delicato come quello di una ragazza, ma aveva qualcosa che l’aveva sempre attirato suscitando quello strana voglie che con il tempo aveva preso il sopravvento travolgendolo in una maniera incredibile.  
In qualche strano modo provava un desiderio irrefrenabile per Wakamatsu, a volte gli sembrava ancora impossibile che fosse potuto accadere, ma era lì, inerme davanti a quel ragazzo dall’irresistibile fascino, che non aveva potuto non strignere a se, nonostante il suo caratteraccio, ma in quei momenti non gli interessava.  
Quel corpo stava letteralmente richiamando la sua attenzione, era lì, pronto per accoglierlo per l’ennesima volta e lui era troppo debole davanti a esso, incapace di sottrarsi a quella chiamata. Si eccitava al solo pensiero di entrare dentro di lui e di fare suo ancora una volta quel caldo e tonico corpo tanto provocante.  
Non poté non fare a meno di avvicinare le mani alle zone basse del compagno di squadra, ormai era in completa balia di quel desiderio, doveva averlo ad ogni costo.«Ah…» Gli ansimi del più grande, erano i suoni più meravigliosi del mondo, non esisteva nulla di così incantevole, era come stregato da quella voce che non faceva che gemere sotto quella dolce tortura.«Mi vuoi?» sussurrò al suo orecchio con un respiro bollente che sperava di far sciogliere ancora di più il corpo che in quel momento non faceva altro che desiderarlo.«Sì.» era un borbottio indecifrabile, per chiunque sarebbe stato difficile comprenderlo, ma non per Aomine.Spalmò sulle il proprio docciaschiuma, aveva tutta l’intenzione di usarlo come lubrificante. Voleva farlo gemere per il piacere, sentirlo godere fino in fondo e quello era l’unico modo che conoscesse.«Ah... Ao…mine» Tutti i caldi e bollenti versi erano terribilmente eccitanti, per chiunque sarebbe stato impossibile non rimanerne attratti, tantomeno per Aomine che sento pronunciare il proprio nome con tutta quella sensualità raggiunse i propri limiti.  
Non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di entrargli dentro, non era in grado di trattenersi.C’erano ancora volte in cui si chiedeva come potesse il corpo di Wakamatsu, essere così caldo e avvolgente. Mai prima di conoscerlo avrebbe pensato di poter desiderare un ragazzo così, tanto da spingersi fino al punto d'intraprendere quello strano rapporto carnale.Amava il tepore che quel corpo riusciva a donargli, n’era diventato troppo dipende e più spingeva e più ne diventava succube entrando in un vortice di non ritorno.«Sto venendo!»Non poteva più fare a meno della meravigliosa sensazione che provava quando finalmente raggiungeva l’orgasmo, la sensazione era così intensa da essere indescrivibile, avrebbero dovuto coniare un nuovo termine per poter descrivere tutto quel piacere.  
In quei mesi qualcosa era in lui era cambiato e sapeva che ormai fosse troppo tardi per poter tornare indietr

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Caldo e avvolgente  
> [Contest] Progetto: Ripopola Fandom - Seconda Edizione - {Kuroko no Basket}  
> Challenge: 500 Prompt per una challenge indetto e 100 % prompt to write about them e  
> Prompt: Respiro, Tortura  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: AoWaka


End file.
